Cepton
The Democratic Republic of Cepton is a region that is part of the Vexagon continent. Cepton is bordered by Neon in the north and has its coastal borders surrounded by the Bofamic ocean. Recent years of industrial resources in mineral mining, gas, oil and nuclear power has given Cepton one of the world’s highest GDP ratings. The region was first discovered in 2010 by group of Ceptonian rebels. After being colonized during the 2012-2013 Neon-Cepton union, they first gained independence as a united region in 8 March 2013. The parliament is in the region’s capital Jijilocity, where current president Aletta Yami Parks is seated. Cepton is a peninsula divided by 4 counties’, these are Sprucewood, Blackwood, Dureqville and Jijilocity. Ceptonian`s are liberalists, well-educated and rich. Cepton has a total area of 2 970 000 bm2 and a population of 48 000 000 (as of May 2019). It has a very long coastline around its total area and claims a large portion of islands in the Bofamic ocean. Some notable ones being Wake, Mushroom, Maynea, Dao and Yami island. Cepton is a founding member of the United Regions and the G7. The Ceptonian government has large ownership positions in key industrial sectors, having extensive reserves of petroleum, natural gas, minerals, lumber, seafood, and freshwater. The petroleum industry accounts for around a 40% of the country's gross domestic product (GDP). On a per-capita basis, Cepton is the third largest producer of oil and natural gas in the world. The region has the third-highest per capita income in the world on the World Bank list. Cepton has one of the lowest crime rates in the world. History The Cepton region was first discovered in late 2010, by a group of people known as the Ceptonian movement. This group had escaped an ongoing war that was taking place in the city of Xoyjaz (Zeon city) many blocks away, north of Cepton. The war forced people from the first settlement to escape their homes and during this time the power shift of beliefs happened when Xoyjaz declared himself as emperor. As this change went against the beliefs of the Ceptonian movement, it made a larger separation between the two parties. As the people moved south to escape the war zone, the Ceptonian movement did not believe the new land would be safe enough. This separated the path between Ceptonians and the Empire as they continued to move south. This new land settlement later became what is known as Ceptonia. The war in the north gave Ceptonians much time to build their own society. Ceptonians sensed the potential danger that could bring their settlements down, so they started training soldiers and had a large wall built to prevent mobs attacking them. Notchism was highly practiced and the most historical landmark today stands as the Kings Palace (Notch Palace) as a tribute to their god. During the last moments of the Mob war, Ceptonians had sent their best soldiers to battle alongside the Neonian’s. After both parties went victorious over the mobs, Neon and Cepton were established as regions. Neon-Cepton union As Neon was rebuilding their region in the aftermath of an intense war period, Cepton was founded in the south by a Ceptonian regional council. The Ceptonian movement had the resources and time to build a whole new regime. Their beliefs were based on Notch as the first and only creator, so they had finished building a huge monument honoring Notch`s greatness. In order to build their region, Cepton sought help from a more powerful Neon region. Neon provided Cepton everything they needed to build up their economy and region. This resulted in the “Zeon treaty”, where Neon government would gain major control over Cepton territory as part of their agreement. As time progressed you would see more Neonian flags in Cepton, Neon police and companies expanding their seeds in the region. The old mob war protection wall between Neon and Cepton was now transformed into a border between the regions by the Neon government to regulate traffic as Ceptonian’s tried getting into Neon for work purposes. As the region of Cepton started growing under Neon supervision, the government did not approve Ceptonian leadership. Instead the President of Neon placed King Xoyjaz in power to rule Cepton. The king renamed Notch’s temple in Jijilocity (Capital of Cepton) to King’s palace in favor of himself. A large community in Cepton did not approved of this at all, so they took their free speech to the streets of Jijilocity in demonstration. The king ignored the protestants and it resulted into riots which was met with violent police forces putting people down. As a punishment the president of Neon taxed Ceptonian citizens with higher import charge & property fees. The whole idea of building a new Cepton faded away as Neon abused Cepton resources directly to build their own region. A large amount of coal, iron & gas was imported from Cepton to Neon. Cepton became Neon`s industrial theme park and the people of Cepton had enough with the ongoing exploitation. Ceptonians felt suppressed and grew tired of it while Neonian`s would visit to use their land without paying taxes. '''Ceptonian Revolution During Neon-Cepton union, a new political movement was growing fast in the underground scenes of Jijilocity. Aletta Yami Parks was elected leader of the Ceptonian republic party who raised the political group into parliament on 1 July 2012. Neon`s position in Cepton was weakening and they had lost 95% of Ceptonian voters in favor of the Republicans. Neon allowed Cepton to hold their own election, and on 7 March 2013, Aletta Yami Parks of the Ceptonian republic party was elected as president of the Cepton region. The next day (March 8th) became Cepton`s Independence Day and a declaration was made between the new Cepton government and Neon to decrease all Neonian activity in Cepton & take their resources out of the region, or else Cepton wouldn't allow Neon to use their land in other contexts. Neon went through with the deal and a new Cepton was born. '''The rise of Cepton Cepton received a lot of praise from their peers during their independence. The region held a large amount of natural resources which many companies around the world were interested inn. With permission from the Cepton government, many companies started investing funds in the region, giving Cepton`s largest economic growth by the year of 2014. On the counterpart, Neon would face a huge economic crisis as Cepton would pass Neon to become a superpower on Zearth. Cepton`s success was an explosion of growth in many ways. Both the financial and industrial scenes of Cepton were blossoming, Jijilocity grew to become a giant metropolis. Cepton attracted many other regions and nations to do business with them, and so the rise of Cepton had begun for the better future. '''Neon & Cepton turmoil By the time of summer 2015, both regions had made headlines again as the tension was compared to the great suppression of 2012. Cepton was recognized as a leading superpower, while Neon was still on the rise to restore its glory. Past events between the regions had kept the tension in a cold period. Most noticeable the declaration of independence of Cepton and the decision of not removing the border wall between the regions had kept the regions on their guard. Neonian intel had gathered information about a 5 billion Emerald (Em) deal determined by the Cepton parliament to convict a military program. The Delta program involved building the regions first independent army, which stunned the Neonian government to raise questions. The presidential party suggested their response to the delta with the echo program. The plan was to build military bases near Jijilocity, protecting the city from any mob invasion. More control had been added to the borders and the ministry of defense even critiqued Neon`s use of attack strategies against mobs in the past. Both capital cities of Cepton and Neon great made headlines around Zearth. '''Industrial revolution Cepton has in recent years blossomed forward to become the superpower it is today. Nuclear technology, oil, mineral mining and gas has made significant progress in Cepton`s economy since 2016. They region is rich of natural resources and just recently started their nuclear power plants to power the region like never before. '''Neon-Cepton border The threat of an attack in Ceptonian territory during the mob war was deemed as high, and so a military force was recruited patrolling alongside a border wall created between the two lands. During union times the wall was used as a border control pass between the regions and once the union broke up, Cepton decided not to take down the wall. Ever since the UR commission was established in Neon, it has become easier to cross the border then before. Some still suggest taking down the border is the better option. During recent UR council meetings, Cepton have suggested to extend their borders into Neon where they claim to own land. The Wake islands, east of the Neon-Cepton border, has started a territorial dispute in which Neon claims to own the Temsah island, while Cepton claim the rights to all the Wake islands. Some speculations suggest that in the aftermath of the “Maritime border agreement for all regions” by the UR commission, that the two superpowers fight to extend their borders into newly discovered oil fields. Some even suggest Cepton are planning to make artificial military islands just to extend their borders further and claim more fields. The race for territorial gain is being monitored by Neon region and do spark some heat between the regions. Geography '''Environment Cepton has a wide range of plan forest territory, lakes, mountains and coastlines. North eastern provinces are much colder, with wide forest lands before it hits the regions peek Mt. Lucas, where you can ski in the hilly parts of Cepton. It has a flat terrain in the midsection of the region and table flat mountain hill to the south before hitting Bedrock cliffs which ends the geo borders of the region. Cepton has 1 major lake but no rivers. Approximately 35% of the region’s surface covered in forestation. Mt. Lucas (112 B.A.S.L) is the tallest mountain in Cepton and 7th tallest in the world, located north east of Jijilocity city. Bedrock cliffs are the longest hill range in Cepton, located south of Jijilocity with an area of 423 056 bm2. Cepton has a lot of islands both in of the coast and the inner lands claiming about 40 islands in total. 65% of the total area is flat in Cepton. It has a wide maritime border extending twice its size outside its mainland. Cepton is surrounded by its coastal borders before hitting Neon in the north. '''Climate The southern and western parts of Cepton, fully exposed to Bofamic storm fronts, experience more precipitation and have milder winters than the eastern and far northern parts. Areas to the west of the coastal fronts are in a rain shadow and have lower rain and snow totals than the north. The lowlands around Jijilocity have the warmest and sunniest summers, but also cold weather and snow in wintertime. The coastal climate of Cepton is exceptionally mild compared with areas on similar latitudes elsewhere in the world, with the Bazcet Stream passing directly offshore the eastern areas of the Bofamic coast, continuously warming the region in the winter. Temperature anomalies found in coastal locations are exceptional, with Dureqville lacking a meteorological winter despite being close south of the Southern Arctic Circle. The Bazcet Stream has this effect only on the eastern parts of Cepton. The eastern coast of Cepton would thus be ice-covered if not for the Bazcet Stream. Jijilocity has more of a continental climate, similar to Neon's. The low ranges have subarctic and tundra climates. There is also very high rainfall in areas exposed to the Bofamic, such as Dureqville. Jijilocity, in comparison, is dry, being in a rain shadow. '''Biodiversity The Cepton region is home to a diverse collection of species, most of which can be found within Cepton’s great forests and sprawling plains. As well, a unique selection of marine life can be found off the coast of Cepton that are not found elsewhere. In more recent Cepton history, biodiversity has both increased, due to new settlers bringing species from Neon, and decreased in other areas, as some species have been threatened by the increase in new towns and farms endangering their natural habitat. In Cepton, no official government policies have been put into place to protect biodiversity; however, some non-government organizations dedicated to protecting the wildlife of Cepton have received funding from the government. Before Cepton was settled, the majority of land was covered with forests and plains, and also included a small coastal region. It is unknown how many of the species of grass and grain found in the plains were brought by settlers, as the first written record of species was not documented until long after the first settlers had started cultivating food. The earliest records on species in the Cepton region were written by Duncan Keene, a young man born into a farming family who found much more fascination in studying plants and animals than in raising them. From the records of Duncan Keene, modern day scientists and biologists have been able to determine the impact that settlers had on the natural diversity of Cepton and have been able to recommend plans for the protection of species that may become further endangered by the increasing settlement of wild areas. Some of the most notable discoveries made by Duncan Keene include the first written record of migration patterns of many bird species, observations on the evolution of plants, originally brought to Cepton for farming, to thrive in their new climate, and the discovery of a small species of rabbit, close cousin to the common rabbit, now named the Keene Rabbit, in recognition of the man who discovered it, the earliest unofficial biodiversity researcher in Cepton. Some of the most common species found in Cepton include owls, snakes, rabbits, and various species of salamander. Some of the notable species only found in Cepton include the Keene Rabbit, the Dureqville Salamander and the “Soybean” Cat (now suspected to be extinct). Some of the most common species found in and near Jijilocity include types of squirrels, mice, small snakes, and various species of birds. These species are, for the most part, not exclusive to the Jijilocity province and are common in many areas of Cepton. The greater impact that Jijilocity has had on the biodiversity of Cepton is the change and evolution of some species within the city and the marine life that lives near the city. Squirrels brought from Neon with settlers found their home in Jijilocity. These common squirrels then evolved to fit in with landscape and climate of Cepton, creating a new species called the Ceptonian Squirrel, noted for its distinct auburn markings and unique tail patterns. These squirrels are commonly found living in the city, as well as in the surrounding areas and in the forests of Cepton. Scientists studying biodiversity in and around Jijilocity also note the impact that settlement has had on nearby marine life, notably the evolution of some fish to camouflage themselves in the shallow beaches, to combat fishing and hunting by the early settlers. The building of Dureqville provided an excellent view into the impact building settlements can have on the species in an area. While most species have moved to untouched land or adapted to the change, some delicate species are quickly becoming endangered, including the Dureqville Salamander, named that because it was only discovered during the building of Dureqville, as it is only suited to live in caves that were found in and around Dureqville. Building was slowed down temporarily as biologists rushed to study the habitat of the Dureqville Salamander and replicate it so that the species wouldn’t become extinct as Dureqville expanded and grew over the only caves they could live in. The biologists were successful in replicating the habitat of these delicate creatures, and the Dureqville Salamander continues to thrive in captivity while attempts are made to find a suitable location to reintroduced them to the wild. Settlement of any kind always has a large impact on the biodiversity of an ecosystem. The most notable impact on the biodiversity of the Cepton region is the early settlement of farmers, and the more recent trend towards more farms being built and run. These farms impact the general biodiversity more greatly than Jijilocity, as farmers continue to spread out and take natural land and water and use it for their farms, changing the balance of the ecosystem in these areas. While most wildlife has adapted to the changes, four species of fish and a species of rabbit have gone from thriving species to threatened species, due to the cultivation of land and use of water for farms. The Neon region has had a large impact on the biodiversity in Cepton. Besides the evidence found that many of the plants found in Cepton plains originated in Neon and were brought to Cepton by birds or wind, settlers and travelers have also introduced many species to the Cepton region. Many species fit well into the ecosystems in Cepton, including many new insects, small mammals, and plants brought into Cepton for the purpose of agriculture. However, a few species introduced into Cepton, accidentally or on purpose, had a terrible impact on the ecosystems there. A species introduced on purpose was a species of small cat, originally brought into Cepton by settlers to combat the problem of rats, who were accidentally brought over by earlier settlers, ruining crops and spreading illness. These cats evolved to find that instead of rats, they much preferred soybeans, which was a crop growing in so much abundance that the cats barely had to work for it at all. This caused an issue for farmers, as now the rat problem was not being dealt with, and they had a new problem: wild cats eating their most profitable crop and multiply wildly. These cats were commonly referred to as “Soybean” Cats and were considered a sub-species of the common cat. The Ceptonian government decided that this problem was of such great importance that it should be dealt with by the government, and so they declared a ban on growing soybeans. This meant that the new type of cat that had grown dependent on those crops to keep them alive were effectively starved out of Cepton, and despite an original protest of the farmers, the ban was a great success and removed the invasive species of cat from the Cepton ecosystem entirely. The Ceptonian government has yet to implement an official policy towards the preservation of biodiversity. In the past, they have occasionally implemented policies when the environment was threatened greatly, such as the uprising of wild cats in and around many farms. However, they have never released an official statement on their beliefs or started any initiatives. The government has sometimes given grant money to NGOs (non-government organizations) that have the purpose of preserving a species or biodiversity in Cepton, such as the money that was given to the preservation efforts of the Dureqville Salamander or the funding offered to the CPPNW (The Ceptonian People for the Preservation of Natural Wildlife) Organization. These organizations are dedicated to protecting endangered species or entire ecosystems within the Cepton region. '''Politics and government Administrative divisions ''' Cepton, a unitary region, is divided into four first-level administrative counties. The counties are administrated through directly elected county assemblies who elect the county Governor. Additionally, the President and government are represented in every county by Governor. As such, the Government is directly represented at a local level through the county Governors' offices. Jijilocity host the administrative divisions in the region, Dureqville is the only exception. The counties of Cepton are: '''Judicial system and law enforcement The Ceptonian government, while delegating many of its legal duties to independent cities, has recently adopted federalist ideals into their justice system including a supreme court in Jijilocity, the highest appeals court in Cepton and a Ministry of justice, a semi-independent executive ministry tasked with upholding fair legal practices. Citizens may be tried in two courts, a common law court and a criminal court. A common law court is a court in which citizens may be tried by other citizens in civil disputes. The criminal court is a court in which a publicly elected prosecutor tries people for crimes against the criminal code. Those convicted in the common law court may only appeal in the common appeals court, however their conviction usually ends up with financial penalties. The judicial system is adopted from the Neon-Cepton union days. '''Foreign relations Since the end of the Mob War in 2011, Neon witness the succession of its eastern lands to a new government, dismayed by the failure of the Neonian military to protect its people from the invading mob army. This, according to academics, is the origin of the Neon and Cepton’s poor relations and arms disputes. Today, however, some experts suggest that, in reality, poor relations stem from shared economic goals, arms races, and competing security goals. '''Military The Reserves and National Guard brought the total number of troops to 140 000. The Department of Defense also employed about 190 000 civilians, not including contractors. According to 2018 mobilization plans, full mobilization produces approximately 280 000 combatant personnel. Military service is voluntary, though conscription may occur in wartime through the Selective Service System. The Armed Forces are subordinate to the Ceptonian Ministry of Defense. The President holds the title of commander-in-chief of the nation's armed forces and appoints its leaders, the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The Ceptonian Department of Defense administers the armed forces, including the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Coast Guard and Air Force. The military was made in 2016 after the president commission approved of the Delta program. The military budget of Cepton in 2018 was more than GN 200 billion, 40% of global military spending and equal to the next 12 largest regional military expenditures combined. At 4.7% of GDP, the rate was the second-highest among the top 15 military spenders. Cepton defense spending as a percentage of GDP ranked 23rd globally in 2019 according to the Z.C.S.S. Economy '''Resources Oil industry Cepton discovered gas and oil fields first in 2018 by the eastern Bofamic coast from a Prixton approved expedition. The fields are developed by Prixton company but with a dominating state ownership. Export revenues from oil and gas have given 60% of total exports and constitute more than 40% of the GDP. Cepton is the third largest oil exporter and third largest gas exporter in the world. The government controls its petroleum resources through a combination of approximately 75% state ownership and remaining to Prixton corp. There are in total 400 oil wells drilled, mostly in the eastern Bofamic sea and Envy ocean. Fish industry Cepton is the world’s fourth largest exporter of fish. Fish export constitutes the fourth largest (behind nuclear power, oil, minerals) export product measured in value. Electricity Nuclear power plants generate roughly 99% of Cepton`s electric power, more than any other country/region in the world. The world largest nuclear power company Ecotron have their HQ located in Jijilocity. Mineral resources Cepton has a significant amount of mineral resources which in 2018 was valued GN3 billion (Ceptonian Geological Survey data). The most valuable minerals are emerald, iron, coal, gold, nickel, redstone and limestone. Mineral mining contributes the third largest export product measured in value. These mineral caves were used by Neon during the union times and were the ones that increased Cepton GDP after they got control over it. '''Transport The region has two international airports and one domestic airstrip, railway system that both travels domestically and international, one metro system in the capital and water transportation system for domestically and international travel. There are more plans to expand the inner-city metro systems and allow far more air travel destinations from the region. Jijilocity has a sky railway that transports you directly to Zeon city central station in record time. Demographics '''Population Migration After the mob war, a small community of Ceptonian’s migrated to Neon for work purposes. The Zeon treaty in 2012 gave permission for Neonian’s to work in Cepton, which left many Neonian’s migrate to Cepton. Migration policy requires a travel or work visa enter the region. Cepton has one of the stricter immigration regulations then most region/countries as travel visa I necessary to enter the region. 'Religion Notchism (95%) and Xoyanity (5%) are mostly practiced in Cepton. About 20% of the population practice these religious beliefs. Notchism comes from the belief that Notch is the creator of all and is said to be the oldest practiced religion do date. Xoyanity originated during the days of the mob war, as Emperor Xoyjaz claimed himself to be the only true prophet of god. '''Health Cepton has in recent years let certain things flourish and develop. Out of the potentially dozens of industries which are changing, health care is the one which stands out the most. During the infamous Mob war, people were not just dying at the hands of the ferocious mobs. In fact, most of the deaths were the result of infection. Hundreds of people – including young children – would live their last days in agonizing pain until the infection took over and they dropped dead. A group of five specialist calculated that it would take only a fortnight before everyone would be wiped out. In great hurry and panic, the group of specialists, comprising of doctors, nurses, and scientist, began research cures and treatments. The investigation, at the end, found a cure to the infections at a record speed of five days. Simultaneously, the research revolutionized the system of medicine, producing timely, effective, less invasive, and, most importantly, affordable treatment systems. While it has been years since the Mob War, Ceptonian citizens, today, get to enjoy a system of healthcare which is honest, extremely effective, and most importantly, free. In fact, the strive for efficient treatment years ago, worked to make health care so inexpensive that it is free for its citizens. Many regions use Cepton as a model for what their system should look like. However, no region has succeeded so far. '''Education The Ministry of Education have decided the mandatory educational process for each citizen requires 10 years of elementary education. Higher education in Cepton is offered by a range of 3 universities. Education follows the Bologna Process involving Bachelor (3 years), Master (2 years) and PhD (3 years) degrees. Acceptance is offered after finishing elementary education with general study competence. Public education is virtually free, regardless of nationality. The academic year has two semesters, from August to December and from January to June. The ultimate responsibility for the education lies with the Ceptonian Ministry of Education in Jijilocity. Culture '''Research Cepton has had huge impact on the nuclear research scene, as their state-owned company Ecotron became the regions first powerplant in 2017. Reports of Prixton corp. and Cepton government working on nuclear research has been suggested and currently all information is taking behind closed doors. In 2015 a research by Mastertech university in Jijilocity had a breakthrough in computer science engineering for digital information storing which was awarded a price for. Mastertech is the largest leading computer science research facility in the world, producing thousands of articles each year. '''Architecture The financial rise caused by the Union break up led to the largest building boom in the history of the region. In 2013, the first downtown construction settlements in Jijilocity took place which blossomed into the skyscraper era and has been followed by many other cities around the world. All of Cepton’s tallest towers are located in Jijilocity; Xoyjaz Union Tower, is the second tallest building in the Southern Hemisphere after Milad Tower. Emerald stadium was once first on the list of largest buildings in the world, currently listed as third-largest stadium (as of 10 September 2016). Presently, the four tallest buildings in the region are Xoyjaz Union Tower, Cepton stock market, Maddox Tower, Cepton university. Multiple kinds and scales of houses, townhouses, condominiums, and apartment buildings can be found throughout Cepton. Large swaths of the region's residential areas near the west coast are characterized by modern structures built from early 2014. Cepton is also a prominent center of the modern style of Minecraft architecture. This style applies more to Jijilocity, where as in smaller towns have a higher Brovillian styled usage. '''Cuisine Cepton, located by the Bofamic ocean is covered in by ships, boats, docks, and piers. While, having coastline is great for economic development, it has also had an impact on the cuisine. The Ceptonians incorporate a variety of seafood (e.g. fish, eel, octopus, shrimp, kelp, etc.) in their cuisine and average diet. One of their delicacies is roasted clownfish, a very expensive dish that take just under two years to ferment and prepare. The issue with their diet is that, in consuming such an amount of seafood, they risk in taking high levels of mercury – leading to mercury poisoning. For the wealthier citizens of Cepton, they enjoy an array of imported meats like young chicken, veal, and horse meat. All of which they get using the ports on the coastline. '''Sport The most popular sports in Cepton are football, skiing, tennis and, to a lesser degree, basketball. Association football is the most popular sport in Cepton in terms of active membership. Tennis is the biggest indoor sport. The men’s football national team has been awarded silverware, including one world cup silver medal (2013) and one Summer Olympic silver medal (2014). The highest FIFA ranking Cepton has achieved is 2nd, and their current position is 3rd since 2018. '''Tourism As of 2018, Cepton ranks 18th in the World Economic Forum’s Travel and Tourism Competitiveness Report. Tourism in Cepton contributed to 1.2% of the gross domestic product as reported in 2019. The main attractions of Cepton are the varied architectural landmarks and history. Popular tourist destinations in Cepton include Jijilocity, Dureqville and Blackwood. Much of the nature of Cepton remains unspoiled, and thus attracts numerous hikers and skiers. The mountains & hills attract several hundred thousand foreign tourists each year. In the cities, cultural idiosyncrasies such as the King’s palace attract many visitors each year as it’s on the top 20 list of the world most historical monuments. Towns & Villages '''Dureqville Dureqville is located on the east coast of Cepton and is the second largest urban development in the region. 50% of the region’s farmlands are located in here. The town was based of the military development near the east coastline of Cepton, where it has grown through generations of the military personnel settling down there. The largest prison facility is located in the town as well as the second largest airport in the region. '''Sprucewood County The county is located on the northern parts of the region, almost closing the gap between the Neon border and northern Jijilocity. 50% of the region’s farmlands are located here. The county has an end station located in Cepton spawn, and a domestic airstrip. Sprucewood is most known for its famous attraction, The King sword and the Emerald warrior statues, which dates back to 2014. '''Blackwood The Blackwood community is a resort facility, located in the central north of the region. Its preserved nature defines what Ceptonian land is all about. Skiing and hiking are very popular around these parts. The Blackwood community offers different experiences for the ultimate wildlife experience. '''Pensville Pensville is the most eastern settlement in Cepton with few residences making up the total location. Pensville is a small settlement outside of Dureqville. Islands '''Wake islands Islands formed from volcanic activity, close to the north Neonian maritime border. Most recently known for the border controversy currently faced between Neon and Cepton. The islands make up the largest ocean surface area out of all the islands in Cepton. '''Maynea Island (Island Near Prixton) And extreme hilly and exotic island located on the south east coast of Cepton. No settlement has been allowed on this island as its very dangerous for humans and holds important natural life. '''Dao islands Dao islands are a collection of 3 main islands located on the furthest east point of Cepton. The islands are preserved for its natural wildlife. The islands make up the largest land surface area out of all the islands in Cepton. '''Mushroom island The exceptional Mushroom island is the only one of its kind in Cepton. Mushroom cows appear naturally here, the island is located outside the east coast of Cepton. '''Yami island Yami sanctuary, last resting place for our beloved Project Zearth legend. The lush island garden represents the creativity of Yami. Bridging her last work, her passion, the abandoned military bunker. Rest in paradise Yami (1999-2019). Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions